Providing an air conditioner on or near the roof of a structure is common for transportation means such as buses, recreational vehicles, mobile homes, or boats. In such arrangements of air conditioners, the disposal of condensate from evaporators must be dealt with because it can lead to unsightly stains on the roof or walls of the structure if the condensate is allowed to simply flow down from the roof by gravity. Even if condensate water is removed without contacting the roof, the use of gravity to move condensate may undesirably raise the height of the structure. Moreover, means for providing a force for driving condensate may be constrained by the dimensions of the air conditioner. Thus, there is a need to remove the condensate from the roof by means other than gravity and to provide a condensate removal system within the confines of the existing air conditioner.